My Naughty Wife
by Meanie Area
Summary: No summary. Langsung baca saja / JEON WONWOO / KIM MINGYU / LEE CHAN / THIS IS MEANIE AREA / MEANIE MARRIAGE LIFE / MEANIE FAMILY


**Cast :**

 **Kim Mingyu of Seventeen**

 **Jeon Wonwoo of Seventeen**

 **Author :**

 **Fionn Hxxnim** **(FFN) / JinXiChe10 (Wattppad)**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance**

 **Humor**

 **Rating:**

 **M**

 **Warning:**

 **Banyak typo bersebaran**

 **FULL NC, READERS DI BAWAH USIA 18 TAHUN DIHARAP JANGAN BACA FF INI! NEKAT? DOSA TANGGUNG MASING MASING READERS** **.**

 **GS FOR JEON WONWOO!**

 **GS FOR JEON WONWOO!**

 **GA SUKA GS? GOSAH BACA DARIPADA BACA DAN UJUNG UJUNGNYA NGEBASH**

 **JUDUL SAMA SUMMARY AJA GA NYAMBUNG APALAGI SAMA ALUR CERITA/?** **:v**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read**

 **Summary :**

 **No summary. Langsung baca saja**

 **.:: SEOUL HOSPITAL CENTER ::.**

Kim Mingyu merengut karna sang istri sibuk sendiri dengan majalah fashion yang ada di tangannya. 'Apa semua wanita seperti itu? Aku kan sedang sakit, ingin diperhatikan istri tercinta. Kenapa aku bernasib seperti ini?'

Mingyu bingung harus melakukan apa agar istrinya memperhatikan dirinya. Sedari tadi, Mingyu hanya merengek rengek seperti anak kecil agar diperhatikan istrinya, tapi nihil karna istrinya sama sekali tidak meresponnya. Dengan sekejap, Mingyu tersenyum sumringah. Oh ternyata ia baru saja dapat ide gila yang jika dilakukan akan melibatkan dirinya sendiri dan juga istri manisnya.

"Wonwoo noonaaa" rengek Mingyu. Mencoba sekali lagi dengan rengekan mungkin berhasil. Pikir Mingyu. Bingo! Istrinya merespon. "Ada apa sayang?" Wonwoo –istri Mingyu– meletakkan majalah fashionnya di meja di sampingnya. "Peluuuk" rengek Mingyu lagi. Berhasil! Wonwoo beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki dan berjalan ke arah hospital bed Mingyu lalu naik dan duduk di dekat kaki Mingyu.

"Uuhh sayang, sini aku peluk," Wonwoo merentangkan tangannya. Mingyu yang awalnya terbaring langsung mendudukkan dirinya dan berhambur ke pelukan Wonwoo. "Ung~ igeo!" Wonwoo balas memeluk Mingyu. "Dingin sekalii~" manja Mingyu. "Ya ampun, dingin kah? Kasihan tiang berjalanku kedinginan." Meskipun Wonwoo sering berkata bahwa dirinya seperti tiang berjalan, tetap saja hatinya dongkol setengah mati. Tapi, setelah berkata seperti itu, Wonwoo langsung memeluk Mingyu erat.

Posisi yang menguntungkan. Pikir Mingyu sambil dirinya tersenyum –sedikit– licik. Bagaimana tidak, posisinya yang duduk dan sedikit condong ke arah Wonwoo membuatnya hanya terlihat setinggi dada Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya terkekeh saat Mingyu mencoba ngusel (?) seperti bayi di dadanya.

"Eeh, aku ambilkan selimut yang lebih tebal ya?" Mingyu mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Wonwoo bergegas mengecup pucuk kepala Mingyu dan turun dari hospital bed Mingyu untuk mengambil selimut yang lebih tebal agar Mingyu tidak kedinginan. Wonwoo menengok ke arah hospital bed Mingyu dan sudah melihat Mingyu berbaring di hospital bednya sambil sedikit menggerutu karna kedinginan.

Wonwoo kembali dengan selimut yang lebih tebal di tangannya. "Ini untuk Mr. Kim Mingyu." Ia langsung menyelimuti Mingyu dengan selimut yang ia bawa. Mingyu tersenyum sumringah. "Aaa gomawo sayang." Wonwoo mengangguk dan mengecup kening Mingyu.

"Wonwoo noona, sini dong," Wonwoo yang merasa terpanggil ya hanya menurut apa kata Mingyu. Ia mendekati Mingyu dan duduk di hospital bed Mingyu lagi. Sekarang, Mingyu benar benar dongkol karena itu. "Sini ish tiduran di samping Gyu!" rengek Mingyu, wajah tampannya bahkan sudah tertekuk. Tapi ia masih berniat menjalankan ide gilanya. "Arraseo arraseo." Wonwoo akhirnya menyerah dan berbaring di samping Mingyu.

Mingyu membuka selimutnya dan menyelimuti dirinya lagi setelah Wonwoo ikut masuk ke dalam selimutnya. Wonwoo langsung memeluk Mingyu dengan sayang, mengelus punggung Mingyu. Untuk sedikit menghangatkan Mingyu katanya. Tentu saja dengan hati berbunga bunga, Mingyu membalas pelukan Wonwoo. Tidak ada pelukan yang bisa menggantikan pelukan hangat ibu dan Wonwoo. Begitu pikir Mingyu.

Namun, Mingyu sedikit tersentak karena ia hampir saja melupakan ide gilanya. "Milikku bangun lagi," bisiknya ke telinga Wonwoo. Wonwoo terkekeh dan ikut berbisik. "Sudah yang ke berapa dalam hari ini eh?". Mingyu tersenyum menang. "Ayo bantu menidurkan milikku. Kocok milikku ya~" rengek Mingyu nakal. "Dasar mesum." Ya meskipun begitu, Wonwoo tetap saja melakukannya. Menurutnya, dengan begitu Mingyu akan sedikit tenang dan tidak seberisik biasanya.

Tangan Wonwoo turun ke selangkangan Mingyu dan mengelus benda kebanggaan suaminya, sesekali menepuknya dari luar celana yang dipakai Mingyu. "Uuunghhh, Wonwoo noona, walaupun nanti suster datang, noona ga boleh kemana mana ya, harus tetap bantu menidurkan milikku. Arraseo?!". Wonwoo sedikit kaget karena pemintaan gila Mingyu tapi ah ya sudahlah, toh selimut ini kan tebal jadinya tidak kelihatan kalau dirinya sedang asyik menidurkan milik Mingyu. "Ahh arraseo arraseo".

Wonwoo memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana yang dipakai Mingyu dan mengelus kebanggaan Mingyu dari dalam. Mingyu merasakan tangan Wonwoo di penisnya. "Nnghhh there it is baby ahh ya ampuunn."

Wonwoo tersenyum saat Mingyu melenguh nikmat. Ia dengan terampil membuka celana Mingyu dan mengocok batang panjang dan berurat milik Mingyu. "Ooouhhh noona.. Eeenghh sshhh," Mingyu sepertinya sudah benar benar terbuai dengan permainan tangan Wonwoo di penisnya sampai dirinya tidak sadar saat seorang suster mengetuk pintu kamar rawatnya dan masuk.

Suster itu tersenyum pada Wonwoo dan dibalas senyum juga oleh Wonwoo. Hal itu membuat Wonwoo menghentikan permainan tangannya di penis Mingyu. 'Aish yang benar saja'. Wonwoo benar benar ingin mengumpat sekarang.

Mingyu yang masih merangkul pundak Wonwoo segera berbisik sepelan mungkin di telinga Wonwoo. "Jangan berhenti sayang." Wonwoo sendiri mengangguk kecil saat Mingyu menyuruhnya untuk tidak berhenti 'menidurkan' kebanggaanya. Dengan jahil, Wonwoo mempercepat kocokan tangannya di penis Mingyu.

Suster cantik itu tersenyum saat Mingyu menatapnya. "Tuan Kim, sekarang waktunya periksa tekanan darah". "Ah iya.. tekanan darah ya? Ohh tentu." Mingyu memberikan tangan kirinya untuk diperiksa oleh suster itu.

Mingyu tersenyum kaku. Bagaimana tidak, ia harus menggigit bibirnya agar desahannya tidak keluar dari mulutnya saat suster masih memeriksa tekanan darah Mingyu. Wonwoo semakin jahil mengerjai penis Mingyu yang masih berdiri tegak di balik selimut. Ia malah memperlambat gerakan tangannya. Hal itu membuat Mingyu semakin gila.

Suster itu tersenyum dan berkata bahwa ia sudah selesai memeriksa tekanan darah Mingyu dan bergegas pergi dari ruang rawat Mingyu. Rupanya Wonwoo tidak suka saat Mingyu membalas senyuman suster cantik itu. Ia malah meremas remas penis Mingyu. Mingyu merasakan penisnya berdenyut, sepertinya Mingyu sudah ingin keluar.

"Aaanghhh y yee gamshahamnida ngghh susterrhh aahhhh," lenguh Mingyu saat ia sudah mendapatkan puncaknya. Spermanya keluar saat tangan Wonwoo masih di penisnya. Wonwoo hanya memasang ekspresi datar dengan senyum tipis sambil menatap wajah Mingyu. Tapi tangannya tidak berhenti mengocok kejantanan Mingyu.

"Nnghhh ahh sayanghhh ouhhh astagaahh," Oh ternyata Mingyu masih belum selesai dengan urusan spermanya. Penisnya masih saja menumpahkan spermanya di tangan Wonwoo. "Eeii banyak sekali hm?" goda Wonwoo.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki diri Wonwoo, ia masih terus saja mengocok penis Mingyu dan mengulum telinga Mingyu. Ketahuilah, Mingyu suka jika Wonwoo sudah mulai nakal seperti ini. Tangan Mingyu yang ada di punggung Wonwoo turun perlahan ke pantat Wonwoo dan meremasnya. Mingyu suka pantat kenyal Wonwoo. Dia merawat diri dengan baik, benar benar membuatku betah di rumah. Ya seperti itulah pikir Mingyu saat ini.

Pipi tirus Wonwoo mengeluarkan semburat merah muda yang lucu. Tidak tidak. Ini bukan saatnya untuk pasrah dan menikmati permainan tangan Mingyu di pantatnya. Ini giliran Wonwoo untuk jadi liar seperti fantasi nista Mingyu. Ia baru saja dapat ide. Ia menggesek gesekkan lututnya ke penis Mingyu yang masih berdiri menantang.

"Nnnghhh aahh jinjjaa unghhh that's good baby eenghhh!" Ini pertama kalinya Wonwoo bermain liar selain di rumah. Sensasi yang luar biasa nikmat. "Joahae?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu mengangguk dan menggigit bibirnya. "Aahhh sshh neomu joahhh nnghhh."

"Aaihh jangan digigit terus bibirnya, nanti berdarah sayang,"protes Wonwoo saat Mingyu kembali mengigit bibirnya untuk kesekian kalinya agar desahannya tidak keluar begit saja dari mulutnya.

"Uunghh noonaa~ ahh noona tau sendiri kan ennghh kalau Gyu suka kekerasan enghh". Wonwoo mengangguk. Ia kembali menggesek gesekkan lututnya pada penis Mingyu. Mingyu menyukai ini. Menyukai sifat nakal Wonwoo saat Wonwoo berusaha untuk menjadi binal dan mendominasi permainan ranjang. Tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Mingyu mempererat pelukannya pada Wonwoo dan menciumi leher bersih Wonwoo. "Eeihh nakal!" protes Wonwoo. Sementara lututnya sedang mengerjai penis Mingyu, tangannya digunakan untuk mengerjai twinsball Mingyu. Kenikmatan double dirasakan Mingyu. Wonwoo memang cepat belajar hal baru.

Mingyu menggenggam erat tangan Wonwoo. "Nnnghhh yaahh hhaahhh ya ampuunn aahh". Wajah Mingyu semakin memerah. Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengerjap imut. Astaga. Kuatkan jantung Mingyu dari godaan wajah polos Wonwoo agar tidak berdetak terlalu cepat.

Di balik wajah imut Wonwoo, tangannya tidak berhenti mengocok penis Mingyu. Mingyu sendiri dari tadi hanya bisa merengek rengek seperti anak kecil.

"Kenapa sayang? Gwaenchana?" tanya Wonwoo. "Aaanghhh ahhhh nghhh sayaanghh ituuu mmhh peniskuu astagaa". Mingyu harus mati matian menahan diri untuk tidak memperkosa Wonwoo dan menghamilinya saat ini juga.

"Kenapa dengan penismu? Kau butuh bantuan?" Wonwoo semakin mempercepat kocokannya pada penis Mingyu. Membuat si empunya penis melenguh tertahan. "Eeenghhh aaakhhh!" Mingyu mengigit bibirnya, meminimalisir suara absurd –desahannya– yang keluar dari mulutnya karena pelepasannya yang ke.. kedua?

"Eeeii, sensitif sekali eh?" sindir Wonwoo. "Kau lebih sensitif sayang," balas Mingyu

Wonwoo tergelak. Bagaimana bisa Mingyu yang baru saja cumming di tangannya untuk kedua kalinya dalam beberapa menit bisa bicara seperti itu seolah olah penis kebanggaannya tidak sesensitif milik Wonwoo.

"Ekhem.. So, what do you want baby?". Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya. Mingyu mengerling nakal. Wonwoo tau itu bukan kerlingan biasa. Kerlingan itu punya arti yang jika dikalimatkan akan jadi seperti ini 'Ayo–buat–adik–untuk–Chan' dan Wonwoo tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang karena dirinya sedang 'Libur'.

Mingyu menekuk wajahnya. 'Rencana gagal. Payah. Aku ingin cepat pulang agar aku bisa buatkan adik untuk Chan' ya begitu pikir Mingyu.

 **.:: Kim Family's House, Ones Weeks Later ::.**

Mingyu sudah pulang dari rumah sakit empat hari yang lalu. Ia sudah kembali menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Kepala Direktur MGK Group. Salah satu perusahaan milik orang tuanya. Lalu di mana Wonwoo? Tentu saja di rumah. Mingyu melarang Wonwoo untuk bekerja. Pekerjaan terakhir Wonwoo sebelum dia menikah dengan Mingyu adalah seorang guru di sebuah taman kanak kanak khusus untuk anak anak pengidap kanker yang letaknya masih satu kompleks dengan rumah sakit tempat Mingyu dirawat beberapa waktu lalu.

Ini sudah pukul lima sore waktu Korea, tapi kenapa rumah Keluarga Kim masih terlihat sepi? Seharusnya Mingyu sudah pulang dan Chan sudah di rumah dan bermain dengan Wonwoo di halaman.

See, ternyata Wonwoo sedang berada di ruang kerja Mingyu untuk membersihkan ruang kerja suaminya itu. Meja, lemari, semua yang ada di dalam ruang kerja Mingyu ia bersihkan dengan teliti. Sampai ia berhenti pada laci meja kerja Mingyu.

Bukan bukan. Dirinya bukan menemukan foto wanita lain selain dirinya. Tapi ia menemukan sebuah kertas yang sedikit lusuh berisi gambar yang tidak senonoh yang digambar manual. Oke, gambar itu, gambar seorang pria telanjang yang tidak terlihat wajahnya sedang 'mengerjai' seorang gadis telanjang berrambut pendek sebahu di depannya. Hhh, simplenya, itu adalah gambar hentai dengan model anime.

Pipi Wonwoo mengeluarkan semburat pink saat melihat gambar itu. Bagaimana bisa Mingyu menggambar dan menyimpan gambar nista seperti ini di laci meja kerjanya. Meskipun di rumah, tetap saja berbahaya. Bagaimana jika anak mereka yang baru berusia lima tahun yang menemukannya?

Wonwoo terus saja memandangi gambar itu hingga dirinya tidak sadar kalau Mingyu sudah pulang dan sekarang berada di belakangnya. Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang.

"Wonwoo noona lagi ngapain sih?" tanya Mingyu tiba tiba. Wonwoo terlonjak kaget saat ada tangan melingkar di pinggangnya dan suara yang menginterupsi kegiatannya memandangi gambaran tangan itu.

"Aaah Gyu. Kau membuatku terkejut. Aku? Ah aku sedang.. sedang berada di pelukan seorang manusia yang tinggi menjulang," Mingyu terkekeh mendengar jawaban Wonwoo. "Gyu, gambar ini.. Perempuan ini kenapa dadanya kecil? Apa perempuan itu loli berdada kecil?" lanjut Wonwoo.

Mingyu gemas mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa, istri seksinya ini bertanya dengan nada sepolos itu. "Apa maksudnya hm?" tanya Mingyu dengan sedikit terkekeh.

"Aku rindu dengan ini." Lanjut Mingyu sambil mengusap dada Wonwoo dari luar baju. Wonwoo hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. "Heish nakal sekali! Ah itu maksudku, eng gambar itu, gadisnya punya dada yang kecil. Jika kau bermaksud menggambar kita, maaf saja Kim, tapi dadaku tidak sekecil itu".

Mingyu tersenyum. "Aku tau kok sayang. Dadamu itu yang paling besar," bisik Mingyu lalu mengulum telinga Wonwoo. Tangannya tidak berhenti, ia masih terus mengusap dada Wonwoo dari luar.

"Ishh Gyuu~ jangan di telinga dong! Kau tau kan kalau telingaku ini salah satu titik sensitifku!" protes Wonwoo. Pipinya bersemu ketika Mingyu sesekali mencium pipinya.

"Ya itu salahmu sayang. Kau selalu membuatku bergairah ketika melihatmu,". Mingyu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kaus yang dipakai Wonwoo dan meremas dada Wonwoo yang bisa dibilang tidak kecil itu. "Sekarang siapa yang nakal? Sudah tau ini jam pulang kerjaku, kenapa kau tidak memaikai bra hm?" tanya Mingyu. Tangannya masih terus meremas dan memijat dada Wonwoo. Memainkannya seolah olah dada Wonwoo adalah Squishy.

"Y yaa itu agar kau betah di rumah dan tidak lirik perempuan yang berdada lebih besar dariku," ucap Wonwoo. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menyembunyikan semburat pink yang terus muncul di pipinya.

"Ya ampun, anak siapa ini hm? Bicaranya sebinal ini? Bibirnya nakal rupanya sekarang hm?" Mingyu melepas kaus yang dikenakan Wonwoo dan melempar ke sembarang arah. "Ung, anak dari Kim Mingyu mungkin," jawab Wonwoo. Ia mengerlingkan mata dengan genitnya. Wonwoo sudah berani senakal ini rupanya. "Astaga, anak ini wajib diospek ternyata."

Mata Wonwoo membulat. Ospek. Ia tahu betul apa yang dimaksud ospek di dalam kamus Mingyu. "Heish, jangan ospek dong Gyu" protes Wonwoo. Mingyu seolah olah menulikan telinganya. Ia beranjak untuk menyingkirkan beberapa berkas yang ada di meja kerjanya dan peralatan bersih bersih yang dibawa Wonwoo.

Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo dan mendudukkan Wonwoo di atas meja kerjanya. "Siapa suruh seorang Wonwoo jadi senakal dan sebinal ini hm?". Wonwoo mengerti. Dramanya baru dimulai dan ia harus berpura pura tidak tahu apa apa soal hukuman yang ia terima di Ospek kali ini.

"Gyuu~ aku nakal seperti ini akan dihukum apa?" tanya Wonwoo sambil memiringkan kepalanya lucu. "Aku kan tidak nakal. Aku hanya binal kok~ Jadi jangan dihukum yaa~" Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya.

Mingyu menunduk untuk menciumi perut ramping Wonwoo. "Aku sangat merindukan temanku di sini,". Mingyu mengelus vagina Wonwoo dari luar celana yang Wonwoo kenakan. "I want you, babe."

"Jadi, kau ingin sekarang Gyu?" tanya Wonwoo. Meskipun bertanya seperti itu, Wonwoo tetap saja melebarkan kakinya. Mingyu mengangguk. "Sebaiknya telfon Jun. Chan tidak ada yang menjanga. Suruh Jun untuk menjemput Chan sekarang." Lanjut Wonwoo.

Benar, Mingyu hampir lupa dengan putra kecilnya. Dengan segera, ia menelfon sahabatnya sekaligus rekan kerjanya untuk menjemput Chan. Kenapa begitu? Ya karna Jun suka anak anak.

"Sudah. Ia akan datang bersama Seungcheol hyung sebentar lagi." Mingyu menurunkan celana yang dipakai Wonwoo dengan hanya menyisahkan panties yang Wonwoo pakai. "Hari ini pink?" tanya Mingyu. Sedetik kemudian, ia menciumi vagina Wonwoo dari luar panties yang Wonwoo pakai.

Wonwoo hanya berblushing ria dan melenguh. "Uuunghhh iyaa~~"

Mingyu tertawa pelan. Ia masih setia menciumi vagina istrinya dari luar panties pink istrinya. "Eh, noona kenapa basah um?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada menggoda. "Yaa unghhh kan kau yang buat basah eenghh" kata Wonwo sambil menutup wajahnya. "Jinjja?" Mingyu tertawa pelan melihat istrinya itu.

"Gyu! Kau curang! Aku sudah half naked begini tapi kau masih pakai pakaiab lengkap! Yaa tidak adil!". Mingyu berdiri dari jongkoknya dan membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya. "Ya salahkan kau yang terlalu cantik dan manis hingga aku selalu membuatmu basah".

Wonwoo menegakkan badannya dan menatap Mingyu. "Kau.. Tidak ada niat untuk memperkosaku begitu?". "Tidak kau minta juga aku akan memperkosamu, noona" kata Mingyu. "Yaish dasar Kim mesum!"

Mingyu melanjutkan membuka pakaiannya. Ia sekarang hanya memakai boxer. "Sudah adil hm?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk. "Sangat adil".

Mata Mingyu tidak lepas dari buah dada Wonwoo yang menggantung. Tangannya terulur untuk meremas remas bukit kembar itu. "Oohh astagaa ini besar sekalii~". Entah itu pujian atau apa.

"Nnnghhhh k kan tangan dan mulut tidak bermoralmu itu eenghh yang membuatnya besar seperti ini~". Wonwoo membusungkan dadanya dan bertumpu pada kedua tangannya di balik tubuhnya.

Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah dada Wonwoo dan melumat nipple pink yang tegak menantang itu. Wonwoo meremas rambut Mingyu dan melebarkan kakinya. "Aaanghhh nyaannnhh~ n nakalll enghh"

Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk meremas dada kanan Wonwoo sedangkan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk meremas dada kiri Wonwoo yang tidak muat di dalam mulutnya.

"Uunghhh joahh~ eenghh ahh joahaee~" racau Wonwoo. Ia menekan kepala Mingyu untuk semakin melahap dadanya.

Mingyu melepaskan nipple kiri Wonwoo dan beralih membuat tanda kepemilikan di sekitar dada Wonwoo. Menandakan kalau Wonwoo hanya miliknya seorang.

"Eeenghhh aahh Gyuuhhh~"

Lagi lagi Mingyu berhenti saat Wonwoo menikmatinya. "Pantiesnya, aku buka ya?". Wonwoo mengangguk. "Buka saja Gyu~".

Mingyu membuka panties Wonwoo dengan perlahan. "Ooohh ini dia. Milikku dan selamanya milikku!" claim Mingyu saat panties Wonwoo sudah terlepas dan menampakkan vagina Wonwoo yang becek dan memerah.

"Iyaa iyaa punya Kim mesum seorang. Tidak ada niat untuk menyapa milikmu yang sudah lama tidak kau lihat, Kim mesum?" tanya Wonwoo. Jari jari panjangnya ia gunakan untuk mengelus vaginanya.

"Yaish nakal sekali sih," protes Mingyu. Ia berlutut di depan Wonwoo dan berhadapan langsung dengan vagina pink kesukaannya. Ia menghirup wangi vagina yang khas. Ohh ini surga dunia yang sesungguhnya dari seorang istri yang cantik. Begitu pikir Mingyu.

"Ini wangi yang aku tunggu tunggu. Wangi khas yang membuatku hilang kendali".

Mingyu menyibakkan pelan vagina Wonwoo, menjilat clitoris Wonwoo. "Ssshh mmhhh aku rindu rasa clitorismu, noona~"

Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya karena nikmat. Ia menekan kepala Mingyu. "Nnyaannhhh ahhh Gyuuhhh~ hisaaphh Gyuhh enghh jeball!".

Tentu saja kesempatan ini tidak dibuang Mingyu dengan sia sia. Ia menghisap clitoris Wonwoo. Membuat sang empunya bergelinjang nikmat. "Oohh astaga noonaa~ ini benar benar sshh.."

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya. Ia merasakan perutnya seperti dikerubungi banyak sekali kupu kupu. "Ooohh ahhh Gyuuhhh enghhh aku datanghh ahh"

Sial! Mingyu menjauhkan kepalanya dari pangkal selangkangan Wonwoo. "Not yet ma love.. Not yet". "Kenapa tidak boleh ungh?". Wonwoo benar benar kesal sekarang. Ia akan sampai pada puncaknya tapi Mingyu malah menghentikan aksinya di sekangkangan Wonwoo.

"Belum saatnya sayangku." Jawab Mingyu santai. Ia memasukkan dua jarinya langsung ke lubang vagina Wonwoo dan langsung menghisap clitoris Wonwoo secara bersamaan membuat si empunya berteriak dan merasakan vaginanya berkedut pada saat itu juga.

Dengan jailnya, Mingyu mengocok vagina Wonwoo. "Ohh sempit sekali sayang" komentar Mingyu di sela sela ia menghisap clitoris Wonwoo. Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia hampir hilang akal karna Mingyu membuatnya seolah olah terbang.

"Uuugghhhh! Aaahhh noo Gyuuhh! Nnnghhh jinjja?! Ahhh Gyuuhh noo!"

Bukannya berhenti, Mingyu justru semakin mempercepat kocokannya pada vagina Wonwoo dan semakin gencar menghisap clitoris Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya pasrah dan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir tipisnya.

"Mingyuuuhhh ahhh! S staaphh! Stopphh Gyuuhh! Aku sudahh enghh tidak kuat lagi! Ahhh kumohon Kim mesum!"

Mingyu menjauhkan bibirnya dari clitoris Wonwoo dengan tangan yang masih setia mengocok vagina becek Wonwoo. "Keluarkan sayang. Astaga kau sempit sekali yaa?". Setelah berkata demikian, Mingyu kembali meneruskan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Menghisap clitoris Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengejang. Kepalanya terangkat dan ia datang. Cairannya tumpah ke tangan Mingyu. "Eeenghh ahhh! Aaaahh Gyuuhh! Nnggghhh unghh"

Mingyu tidak berhenti mengocok vagina Wonwoo meskipun Wonwoo sudah mendapatkan puncaknya. Setiap ditanya kenapa, jawabannya selalu sama. Agar cairan Wonwoo terus keluar dengan banyak.

Wonwoo semakin melebarkan kakinya dan mendongak mengatur nafas saat Mingyu sudah mengeluarkan jari jari panjangnya dari liang vagina Wonwoo. Ia terkejut saat melihat Mingyu sudah melepaskan boxernya.

Tanpa aba aba, Mingyu langsung menyodokkan penis panjangnya ke liang vagina Wonwoo dan menghentakkannya tepat di G-Spot Wonwoo.

"Eenghh aahhh~ Gyuuhhh sshhh there pleaseehh," Wonwoo memegang tangan Mingyu yang digunakan untuk menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak ambruk di tubuh Wonwoo.

Entah belajar dari siapa, Wonwoo mengeratkan otot otot vaginanya dan menjepit penis Mingyu yang bersarang di dalam tubuhnya. Mingyu menggapai tangan Wonwoo dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Unnghhh aahhh ya Tuhan.. Aahhh sempithh sekali sayanghhh"

Wonwoo membalas genggaman tangan Mingyu. Ia merasa dirinya terbang ke angkasa. Nikmat yang dirasakan Wonwoo kali ini jauh berbeda dengan sebelum sebelumnya.

Mingyu menggerakan pinggulnya pelan. "Yaaihh jinjjaa ini sempitt sekalii padahal sudah sangat sering kumasuki enghh"

Tubuh kurus Wonwoo tersentak saat Mingyu terus menghujaminya dengan tumbukan tumbukan lembut di G-Spotnya. Mingyu menunduk. Menciumi nipple pink Wonwoo secara bergantian. Rasanya gila. Mingyu menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat. Menaikkan tempo sodokkannya secara perlahan.

Wonwoo merasa kepalanya berputar putar. Ia kalungkan tangannya di leher Mingyu dan mencium bibir Mingyu. Mingyu masih setia untuk menaikkan tempo sodokkannya ke dalam vagina Wonwoo.

Mingyu membalas ciuman Wonwoo. Menghisap bibir bawah Wonwoo. Mingyu teringat sesuatu. Chan pernah bilang ia ingin seorang adik. Mingyu tersenyum di sela sela ciumannya. Menyodok vagina Wonwoo tanpa ampun.

Wonwoo berhasil mendominasi ciuman. Ia melumat bibir Mingyu dan bermain dengan lidah Mingyu di dalam mulutnya. Wonwoo mendorong dada Mingyu hingga ciuman mereka terlepas dan menghasilkan benang tipis di antara mereka.

"H hhaahhh ahhh~ Doggy unghh?" tawar Wonwoo. Mingyu mengangguk dan membalikkan badan Wonwoo tanpa melepas kontak. Mingyu sangat suka doggy style. Karna itu menguntungkannya dalam hal sodok menyodok seperti sekarang.

Wonwoo berpegangan pada pinggiran meja kerja Mingyu. Bibirnya tidak henti hentinya mengeluarkan desahan yang membakar semangat Mingyu untuk semakin mempercepat sodokkannya di vagina Wonwoo.

Tangan Mingyu yang semula memegangi pinggul Wonwoo kini merambat ke bagian depan tubuh Wonwoo dan meremas dada Wonwoo yang menggantung indah. Mengelus dan kadang menarik nipple Wonwoo secara bergantian.

"Ouughh Gyuuhh~ jebaalll nghhh jangan berhentiii anghhh ahhh" racau Wonwoo. Ia kembali mengeratkan otot otot vaginanya. Ia merasakan penis Mingyu yang berdenyut di dalam sana.

"Ssshhh sayanghhh! Aahh aku akan keluarrhh enghh". Wonwoo mendongak dan mengigit bibrnya. "Eeenghhh aaahhh di dalaamm nghhh! Di dalaam Gyuuhhh!". Pipinya merona saat mengatakan itu.

Mingyu mengangguk. Ia terus menghajar liang vagina Wonwoo. Menghentak hentakkannya di dalam dan ia cumming di dalam rahim Wonwoo. Mingyu merasakan penisnya juga basah. Wonwoo juga keluar.

Keduanya menarik napas panjang panjang. Tanpa melepas kontak, Mingyu membawa Wonwoo untuk duduk di sofa di ruangannya. Mingyu memeluk pinggang ramping Wonwoo.

"Aku masih ingin lagi. Noona mau kah?" tanya Mingyu. Dagunya ia tumpukan pada bahu Wonwoo. "WOMAN ON TOP!" seru Wonwoo. Mingyu terkekeh. Ia melepaskan kontak tubuhnya dan membalik tubuh Wonwoo agar berhadapan dengannya.

Wonwoo ingin berkuasa sekarang. Di hadapan Mingyu, ia ingin saat bercinta kali ini ia yang memimpin permainan.

"Gyu, lihat ini~" pinta Wonwoo. Mingyu yang awalnya mendongak di sandaran sofa terpaksa harus menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap ke arah Wonwoo. Betapa gerkejutnya Mingyu saat melihat Wonwoo memainkan dadanya sendiri. Meremas remas dan menarik narik nipplenya.

Tatapan sayu Wonwoo berhasil membuat Mingyu turn on lagi. "Oh astaga kau sangat seksi noona!". Wonwoo mengerlingkan matanya. "Kau tidak ingin menghisapnya? Mengemutnya atau hanya sekedar memainkan nippleku dengan lidahmu?" goda Wonwoo.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Mingyu segera membawa kepalanya menuju dada Wonwoo dan mengulum nipple pink kesukaannya. Wonwoo tersenyum menang. "Aaanghhh joahae!" racaunya.

Sembari Mingyu mengulum dan menghisap nipplenya seperti bayi, Wonwoo mengangkat pinggulnya dan memasukkan penis Mingyu ke dalam vaginanya lagi. Rasanya luar biasa nikmat saat Wonwoo yang melakukannya.

Mingyu memegang pinggul Wonwoo dan membantu Wonwoo untuk menaik turunkan pinggulnya. Wonwoo memeluk leher Mingyu. Membuat wajah Mingyu terbenam di antara dada Wonwoo yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil itu.

Mingyu menyodok vagina Wonwoo dengan nafsu. Kali ini dia memang membiarkan Wonwoo yang memimpin permainan tapi bukan berarti ia tidak bisa menyodok vagina Wonwoo dengan kehendak hatinya.

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya. Menahan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tetap saja, meskipun bagaimanapun Wonwoo menahan desahan itu, desahan itu tetap saja keluar. Ia mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya di atas Mingyu. Harap harap setelah bercinta, ia bisa hamil lagi.

Mingyu merasakan vagina Wonwoo berkedut. Sebentar lagi Wonwoo mendapatkan puncaknya. Begitu juga dirinya. Oh astaga rasanya benar benar membuat kepala Wonwoo serasa berputar. Mingyu mendekap tubuh kurus Wonwoo dan menghujamkan penisnya di titik kenikmatan Wonwoo.

"Eeenghhh s sebentarr lagi gyuuhh! Unghh aku akan sampaii eeennghhh!". Mingyu mengangguk. "Aku keluarkan enghhh di dalam lagiii anghhh aahhh!".

Kupu kupu di perut Wonwoo rasanya bertambah banyak. Sensasi yang luar biasa saat dirinya dan Mingyu mencapai puncak di saat yang bersamaan.

 **.:: Two Months Later ::.**

"Bagaimana uisa-nim?"

"Ah selamat tuan Kim, istri Anda dinyatakan postif hamil dengan usia kandungan enam minggu,"

Kalimat kalimat itu terus saja berputar di kepala Mingyu. Padahal sudah satu minggu sejak dirinya dan Wonwoo kembali dari dokter kandungan untuk memastikan hasil testpack yang Wonwoo lakukan beberapa hari sebelumnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum melihat Mingyu yang sedang bermain dengan Chan di halaman belakang rumah mereka. Berkali kali juga Wonwoo mendengar Mingyu berbisik –atau bicara lantang– pada Chan kalau sebentar lagi Chan akan punya seorang adik kecil.

 **.:: END ::.**

 **13 / 06 / 2K17 – 23.39 P.M.**

 **Bagi yang merasasudah pernah baca, ya ini memang sudah pernah saya post di akun saya yang satunya, Aaron Skye Hywel. Saya post ulang di sini cuma buat backup, takut takut ada apa apa kaya semisal; flashdisk saya ilang atau akun saya yang satunya ga bisa dibuka kaya akun saya yang lama ToT**

 **RnR Jusseyo**


End file.
